Hatred and as close as love DGM School
by Mariko y Hikaru
Summary: Une jeune fille de 15 ans nommée Hikaru Yamamoto se dispute avec ses parents donc elle se décide de quitter l'Angleterre pour rejoindre ses grands-parents dans son pays-natal le Japon. Son ami d'enfance Link Howard va l'accueil sa chère amie d'enfance...


Auteure: Hikaru

Personnages: il y a les personnages de Hishono-sama et des personnes inventer qui ne sont pas à moi, pour le il y a que Hikaru Yamamoto qui est à moi !

Désole pour les fautes d'orthographes en avance . !

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ**

_Je (=Hikaru) suis trop heureuse de revenir au Japon ! Pas a dire rien ne mieux de revenir dans son pays natal. Link a été très surpris d'entendre que je suis revenus, il s'est vraiment inquiète comme toujours mais la encore plus comme il s'est a peu près pourquoi…Je le considère vraiment comme un grand frère, il me donne des conseils et moi aussi plutôt la plupart du temps…Je vis chez mes grands parents depuis 2 jours maintenant j'ai pris quelque repaire, je vais aller au même lycée que Link je vais voir ses amis qui m'a tant parler je crois qu'ils s'appellent Allen…Kanda…Lavi…et…Lenalee… j'ai vraiment hâte de les voir… Mais Link ma prévenus qu'il y a un e ses amis a le caractère que je n'aime pas… je pense que sa serra difficile a le supporter, tiens il y a…Link ! Pourquoi il est là ?_

_Link qui regarde Hikaru : Hikaru ! Ca fait longtemps !_

_Moi : Link ! Sa ait longtemps que je t'ai pas vu ! Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu n'es pas au lycée ?_

_Link : Normalement si mais j'ai voulut t'attendre ! Car c'est moi qui vais te faire visiter le lycée._

_Moi : Tu es sur que sa te gène pas… ?_

_Link : Tant fais pas, j'ai demandé au directeur de te faire visiter et puis pas de problème tu es dans la même classe que moi et puis je ferais ça avec plaisir pour ma petite sœur (de cœur)._

_Moi : Merci beaucoup tu es toujours comme ça avec moi il faudrait que tu changer grand frère (de cœur)._

_Link : oui tu me les dis souvent aller viens on va finir pas être en retard si sa continue._

_Moi : J'arrive_

_Puis après moi et Link nous sommes allé au lycée pile a l'heure prévus Link m'a bien expliquer comment me présenter (car en Angleterre c'été différent) puis après il est entré en me laissant seul pour que j'attends que le professeur sois la et me fait entrée._

_Link s'assoit à sa place : pf pile à l'heure…_

_Allen : et ben tous le temps tu es en avance pour ton boulot et le non…_

_Lenalee qui s'assoit : bonjour Link, c'est vrai Allen à raison…_

_Link : mmm c'est vrai…mais bon j'avais une chose à faire d'important encore plus donc le conseil de discipline comme je suis le président alors ça va en plus je l'ai est déjà prévenus que je n'étais pas la aujourd'hui…_

_Allen et Lenalee qui regarde Link bizarrement: tu n'es pas malade d'habitude tu fait une scène?_

_Link : mais non vous alle…_

_Professeur qui rentre dans la classe puis tous le monde parle plus : bien nous allons accueil une nouvelle élève venue d'Angleterre, entre s'il tôt plaît._

_Moi qui ouvre la porte puis la ferme et va vers le table : Bonjour je m'appelle Hikaru Yamamoto, ravis de faire votre connaissance j'espère bien passe l'année avec vous._

_Professeur : Bien alors va t'asseoir juste a droite d'Allen, puis sortez votre manuel d'anglais on va commencer le cour._

_Hikaru s'asseoir a droite d'Allen donc vers la fenêtre juste devant Link, elle regarde la fenêtre puis Allen chuchote : Bonjour je m'appelle Allen Walker enchantée et toi Hikaru-kun Yamamoto_

_Moi : Oui Allen-kun ravis de faire ta connaissance euh… tu es l'amis de Link non ?_

_Allen qui est surpris : Oui tu le connais ?_

_Moi qui rigole tous bas : oui mais on discutera après les cours._

_Puis ce fini cette discutions d'Allen et de moi, ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aime pas non c'est juste que le professeur nous regardez bizarrement, les cours sont passé vite, juste après la sonnerie Link viens me parler avec Allen et une fille aux cheveux vert noir…euh…Je suppose Lenalee la petite amis de Link mmm…_

_Link : Alors comment c'est passe t'es premiers heures de cours Hikaru ?_

_Moi : Très bien Link même plus ceux que je pensais…moi qui croyais avoir oublié la langue._

_Link qui rigole qui a même surpris Lenalee et Allen qui vois ça rarement car Link ne rie pas comme ça d'habitude : Normal 10 ans que tu es parti ah ah, ah oui je te présente Allen Walker puis Lenalee Lee ma petite amis que je t'ai tant parle d'eux._

_Hikaru qui sourit : oui j'ai déjà présenté a Allen-kun, enchanter je m'appelle Hikaru Yamamoto amis d'enfance de Link._

_Lenalee : enchanter je m'appelle Lenalee Lee, je ne savais pas que Link avais une amis d'enfance…_

_Allen : moi aussi…normal aussi il n'en parle jamais même au collège…_

_Link : je ne vais pas tous vous racontez toute ma vie et puis elle vient juste d'arrive depuis 2 jours au Japon, et puis Hikaru je vais te présenter Kanda Yu et Lavi._

_Lenalee : Ah oui c'est vrai, comme ils sont 1 an de plus que nous on les voit que pendent les pauses._

_Allen : ouep…_

_Hikaru : ben ta l'air trop heureux Allen-kun…_

_Lenalee : ne tant fais pas tu verras aussi tôt pourquoi_

_Link : vous venez on va aller les voir_

_Tout le monde sauf Link : oui on arrive._

_Après que notre groupe se déplace pour aller voir Kanda et Lavi, moi je suis curieuse de voir comment il est ce certain « Kanda » le mec qui Link m'a dit que je hais son caractère mmm…_

_Lenalee : tient les voila ! Lavi ! Kanda !_

_Kanda et Lavi se retourne pour voir Lenalee qui les appelaient._

_Lavi : bonjour Lenalee, Allen et Link mmm surpris il regarda Hikaru c'est une nouvelle ?_

_Link : Oui et aussi mon ami d'enfance elle s'appelle Hikaru Yamamoto_

_Lavi : mmm c'est donc elle que tu nous parler elle est plus charmant que je le pensais enchanter je m'appelle Lavi et lui …_

_Kanda : tss…_

_Allen : Kanda Yu…_

_Kanda : la ferme Moyashi !_

_Allen : Je m'appelle Allen !_

_Kanda : Tss !_

_Lavi qui regarde Hikaru qui est un peu troublé : ne tant fais pas ils sont toujours comme ça puis il rigole_

_Moi : et ben…Link tu as vraiment raison…_

_Link : ouep je sais mais bon tu vas devoir le supporter tu sais…_

_Moi : Oui ça je le sais oula -_-_

_Lenalee : de quoi vous parlez ?_

_Link : ben que Hikaru hait les gens qui ont le même caractère que Kanda donc elle va devoir lui parler comme reste aussi avec lui…_

_Lavi : et alors ?_

_Link : … vous allez voir que dans les jours avenir les disputent d'Allen et de Kanda sont vraiment petite…_


End file.
